


Candy and Lights

by rhistyjink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Implied Relationships, Multi, Mythical Wives, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhistyjink/pseuds/rhistyjink
Summary: Halloween has just passed, and Christmas is still a ways away, but Christy is eager to decorate. She's eager for other things too, and Rhett is more than keen to help with all of it.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Christy Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Candy and Lights

“Well,” Link began, sounding crotchety and maybe a little congested, right off the bat. “I’m just gonna say that I’m glad we’re doing this here, and not at our house.”

Jessie rolled her eyes and winked at Rhett. “If you’re so fine with it, can you maybe stop whining about it for just a single second? You’ve,” she made air quotes with her fingers, “‘just said’ about a half dozen times since y’all arrived.”

“I just don’t like jumping from Halloween to Christmas! Let the turkey have its season, man.”

Rhett privately agreed with Link on this. And he knew that Jessie did, too. But Christy had asked for this, and he didn’t reckon she asked nearly enough for herself. It was easy enough to grant her their home as her November Christmas sanctuary, while the Neal nest remained decked out in autumn decor. 

He’d gladly trade the decorative gourds for Christmas lights a month early if it meant seeing her bright eyes light up. 

“Let me have my fun, you grinch.” 

Link kissed the top of Christy’s golden crown of hair, and took down another hanging skeleton and tossed it into the cardboard box that he had neatly labeled as Halloween Decorations. 

No one else was bothering to label the boxes. They figured if they all piled their boxes next to Link’s neatly labeled boxes, they’d know they were Halloween decorations by association. 

Christy gave one of Link’s buttcheeks a teasing pinch. He yelped and Rhett could tell that it was mostly for effect. 

“Don’t goose me, woman! I didn’t say we couldn’t do it,” Link said, not exactly whining. But not exactly not-whining. “I just said that I’m glad we’re doing it here.”

“What you are is tired.” Jessie said, planting a kiss on Link’s cheek. “You didn’t bring a cold back with you, did you?”

“It’s not a full blown cold. Just a little sniffle. You know how travel catches up to me.”

It was true, Rhett knew. Even small tours took their toll on Link. He didn’t love being away from home, and having to be “on” as often as he did for shows and appearances. He would predictably come down with a mild cold whenever they returned, upon finally relaxing letting his guard down. It all caught up to him. 

“Why don’t I get some hot chocolate for that little sniffle?” Jessie offered. 

Link lightly took her hand and followed her into the kitchen. 

Christy picked up a step ladder and carried it into the next room, setting her eyes on a cleared corner that had been recently relieved of its cottony fake-spiderweb occupants. 

Rhett followed her, enjoying the view as she ascended the couple of steps with Christmas lights in hand. He rested his large hands on her tapered waist. 

She startled a little before looking down at him and smiling warmly. 

“Just looking out for you, darlin.” 

“If you really wanted to help, you’d be making all that height of yours useful, instead of me being up here on this miniature ladder.”

“I’m just trying to stay out of your way. You’ve got a vision, and you don’t need me interfering.”

“It’s not always about needing.”

Rhett felt a warmth blossom in his chest. It could easily have been attributed to the hot sauce he’d eaten with dinner, but he knew it was more than that. He and Link had eaten their fair share of spicy foods together for professional reasons, but he and Christy both genuinely enjoyed them. They would often buy each other gifts of fancy, unique or otherwise bizarre brands of hot sauce whenever one of them would go out of town without the other. It was one of their Things. Tonight had moved dangerously close to competitive rather than playful. And when you’re bringing hot sauce into the flirtation arena, you have to be careful. You can go from heated to painfully seated real quick. 

Rhett immediately got his head out of the bathroom and back to the present, Whistling It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas as Christy got the lights just right. 

He kept his hands at Christy’s waist and needlessly guided her down from the steps, his hands softly rounding her hips as she reached the floor. 

She walked over and plugged in the string, illuminating both the bulbs and her smile. 

She stood close to Rhett wrapping arms tightly around his trunk and resting her head against his chest, admiring her work. 

“So, if it’s not always about what you need,” Rhett purred in her ear, subtly inhaling the scent of her hair. Like vanilla and cinnamon. Iced maple. Something bright and spice-y. “Then what’s it all about?”

“You already know the answer to that.” She blushed so easily. Even after all this time. 

“I’m old, darlin. I got a bad memory.”

“ _ Want _ .”

That one word shot the warmth from his chest straight to his groin. 

He cleared his throat, “And uh. What might that be?”

“If you’re really gonna act like you don’t know, why don’t you follow me into the bedroom, and I’ll give you a couple of hints.”

“Just give me one second, and you know I’ll be right there.” Rhett peeked in to check on Link and Jessie. Link was sitting on the floor, knees tucked up into his chest, holding his mug of hot chocolate between his knees. His head was relaxed, leaned back into Jessie’s lap as she lovingly smoothed and played with his hair, which looked very festive and tinsel-like in the newly decorated living room. His eyes were closed and they both looked very peaceful. 

Jessie made eye contact and with the smallest nod of her head shooed him away. 

Between the sweetness he’d nearly walked in on there, and the heaven that he knew awaited him in the bedroom he felt positively high.

He entered the bedroom to find that Christy had already unwrapped his gift. Making herself perfectly at home, completely naked in the bed. 

“For all the jokes about you not having a chin, it sure looks like you could use some help picking yours up off the ground.”

Rhett grinned, “I’m just over here trying to decide where to begin.”

“Take your time, baby.” Her honeyed voice dripped thickly. “Ain’t nobody trying to rush you.”

He lowered his arms to hold his body over hers, lowering his lips until she could feel his breath hot against her mouth. She lifted her head from the pillows to kiss him. 

He returned her kiss with fervor, and she moved her face to nibble as she whispered into his ear, “You taste like candy.”

“I been raiding the kids’ candy stash.”

“Oooh, you’re bad, Rhett.”

“Is that right? Tell me more about all that talk earlier of wants and needs?”

“I want you,” she clarified firmly. “Been thinking about you an awful lot.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why do you think we’re here, baby?”

“Needed me that bad, huh? That’s what I like to hear.”

“Don’t get cocky,” she scolded sweetly. 

Rhett couldn’t resist. He smirked. “Now I thought  _ that _ was why you were here.”

Her jaw dropped as she pretended to be scandalized, pulling up the covers to hide her nakedness as some sort of punishment for his lewd suggestion. 

“Fuck you!” she giggled and the sound was synesthetic. The bright sound of her laughter was like twinkling Christmas lights in his brain. 

“It’s hard to take that kinda talk seriously when you’re so freaking cute.”

“You had better take me seriously, Rhett.”

“Yeah? So. ‘Fuck me’ then? That what you want?”

“Hmmm, that rump of yours is pretty darn tempting.”

“You can if you want,” he growled in her ear, getting another intoxicating whiff of her golden hair. “Can pretend that you’re him, if you wanna?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Not particularly. Well, uh. That is... You know, sometimes? But not right now. Just want you right now.”

The cool fire in her eyes seared right through him, and put a stop to his rambling. “Touch me, Rhett.”

He purred, “Yes, ma’am.” And reached his fingers to touch the wet heat between her legs. 

She inhaled deeply before moaning his name. 

He touched his slicked fingers to his lips. “Now who tastes like candy?”

Her entire body blushed for him. 

“What have you been doing with the Halloween candy, girl?!”

She looked like she might start giggling again, but Rhett’s hand had found its way back to the slick warmth between her thighs, and suddenly she had nothing funny to say. 

“So sensitive,” Rhett cooed. “I feel like you’re already pretty close darlin. What do you think would happen if I…” Rhett finished the sentiment with actions instead of words. His whole body was a verb as he slinked down her slender curves, marking the highlights of his trip south with soft kisses. Her collarbone. Her perfect, perky nipples. The soft pale skin of her belly. The curve of her hip. He marked them all with his lips as places he would love to visit again sometime. He reverently spread her thighs, and there: for all the lovely detours, he had reached his destination. 

She moaned beautifully as he buried a finger deep inside her, and dipped his head down to kiss her swollen lips. His sharp tongue proved to be good for more than just quick quips as he used the muscle to gently tease her clit. 

“Oh god!” she cried out as she clenched around his finger. And who was he to correct her in the way she addressed him in that moment? He worked his finger deep inside her, and listened for cues in her breathing and the pitch of her soft whines as he paced the lapping and pulsing of his tongue. 

He couldn’t help but take some pride at the rate that he had her thighs quivering around his head like trembling earmuffs. All wet and wiggling for him. 

Christmas wasn’t the only thing that seemed to come earlier each year, he thought in his giddiness.

“Good?” He prompted. Half confirming an apparent job well done, and half seeking the validation of actually hearing it. He loved her sass, but he was desperate for something other than banter right now. 

“Amazing!” She sighed, rolling her eyes back into her head for good measure.

Rhett beamed. Or maybe it was just the reflection of how Christy was glowing in that moment.

“Fuck me, Rhett.”

Now she had his attention. 

“Right now. While I’m still all - -"

She didn’t need to finish her sentence. Rhett was instantly up on his knees, yanking her legs and hooking them around his hips. He lined up his eager dick with her dripping, satisfied pussy. He slid into her so smoothly, she felt like silk around his shaft. He used the reach of his long arm to grab a couple of pillows to prop her hips up with before lowering his forearms to the mattress on either side of her to give him the leverage and angle he was looking for. 

“You like that, darlin?”

“Yeah!” She grabbed fistfuls of his long curls, pulling hard as she raised and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. 

He couldn’t believe how wet she was as he buried himself deep, so lightheaded and euphoric it was a near out of body experience. 

“This what you need, darlin?” He husked gruffly into her ear, leaning in to kiss her neck as she gripped his torso more tightly with strong legs. “This what you want?”

“Fuck me, Rhett!” She pleaded breathlessly, rapidly approaching a second climax. 

Rhett lowered a thick finger to rub at her clit in delicate pulses, pushing her closer and closer. The way she squeezed around his length as she enjoyed every inch he was giving her had him wrecked. 

“I can’t - -“ He warned. 

“Oh please please please. Little more. Little more. I’m so close, Rhett, baby. Fuckmefuckmefuckme.”

Rhett gave her everything he had, barely hanging onto his load as he heard the pitch of her moan break off and ascend to a place that made him come unhinged with one deep and final thrust. 

He wasn’t exactly proud of the primal groan that began in his chest and came spilling out of his mouth as he finished. But she didn’t seem to mind, looking as ethereal, blissed out and beautiful as she did. 

“Should we go out and check on them?” Rhett asked, once they’d caught their breath a little. 

“Like they’re not capable of handling themselves?” Christy said with a chuckle. 

“I dunno, Link was looking pretty pathetic.”

“But he’s in good hands.”

“That man needs as many good hands as he can get.”

“You miss hiiiim,” she teased affectionately. “Y’all just got back from a week on the road together, and you already freaking miss him.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “If you say so. But are you telling me that grabbing a few extra blankets and pulling out that extra large sleeper sofa doesn’t sound like the  _ second best _ idea we’ve had all night?”

“Hot chocolate.” 

“Christmas movie.”

She kissed him sweetly in agreement, “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
